winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 301
The Princess' Ball (The Perfect Dress in the Nickelodeon dub) is the first episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis Semester break is about to start for Alfea. The girls pack up for break, except Musa and Aisha, who were going to go to the beach together. Bloom is upset and doesn't want to leave for break since she and Sky recently had an argument. As the girls set off on their own, a Solaria messenger arrives and announces that there will be a princess ball for Stella. Her father, King Radius, tells her that there will be a surprise that will make her very happy. Stella assumes that her parents are getting back together and is very happy. She invites the Winx to her princess ball, and they all depart for Magix. . The Winx are at a pizza place, where they meet Chimera and her two friends from Beta Academy. Chimera snatches the pie and Stella argues saying it was her pie. They fight over it. Bloom tries to get everyone to get along and tries to introduce herself. Chimera makes fun of Flora and Stella is angered. Chimera and her friends leave. The girls break up, Aisha and Musa to the beach, Tecna and Flora to check out the rest of the mall, and Bloom and Stella are finding the dresses. Bloom and Stella encounter Chimera again when Stella finds her perfect dress. They both race to the store. Chimera beats them. Stella demands to the cashier why Chimera got the dress and she didn't. The cashier told Stella that Chimera was going to be the princess of Solaria. They all meet back at the beach. Musa has a new hairdo, longer pigtails. The Specialists arrive and they greet the Winx. The ocean nearby starts acting weird, and Aisha notices it. When an enormous wave hits, the Winx and the Specialists save all the people in the water. A mermaid from Andros appears and tells Aisha that Andros is in trouble. Aisha leaves to Andros. Meanwhile, throughout the episode, the Trix were sent to the Omega Dimension. Icy was able to break out of her cell and break Stormy's and Darcy's. They encounter a wizard, Valtor, who was sentenced there for eternity. Icy break his cell and he vowed to get all his powers back from before. He takes the power of Andros, and transforms all the mermaids nearby into horrible creatures. Musa changes her hairstyle. Major Events *Stella receives news of her Princess Ball. *Stella meets Chimera and her friends from the Beta Academy. *Icy, Darcy and Stormy are freed. *Icy, Darcy and Stormy also freed Valtor. *Valtor invades Andros. *Musa's hair becomes longer. Debuts *Chimera *Valtor *Mermaids *Tala *Mermaid Sentries *Mer-monsters *Musa's Magic Winx (with long hair) Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Faragonda *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy **Helia *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Valtor *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff *Chimera *Tala *Mermaid Sentries *Mer-monsters Trivia *Liza Jacqueline (Bloom), Sean Schemmel (Valtor) and Rebecca Soler (Tecna) did voice work for the 20th anniversary edition of the anime "Outlanders". *Rebecca Soler replaces Dani Shaffel as Tecna for Season 3 in the 4Kids version. *The rockstar outfits Bloom and Stella tried on bear striking resemblance to Jem of the 80's show Jem and the Holograms. *Soler's "Tecna" voice was used for another 4kids/Rainbow joint production "Huntik: Secrets and Seekers" as the female protagonist Sophie Casterwill. *This episode possibly takes place either the day after the Battle with Darkar or in the same week during which that battle occurred since the last episode of Season 2 supposedly takes place on the last day of the Alfea school year, while the first episode of Season 3 takes place on the first day of holidays. *The Nickelodeon Dub name for this episode is "The Perfect Dress". *One of the dresses that Stella tries resembles her princess dress from the Nick Specials. *As of this episode If You're a Winx replaces The Girls of the Winx Club as the ending theme song. *This episode first aired in the US almost four months before the Italian airing and just a few weeks after production for this episode finished. Script *Cinelume *Nickelodeon *4 Kids Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom. *Christina Rodriguez as Stella. *Kerry Williams as Flora. *Rebecca Soler as Tecna. *Dan Green as Sky. *Frank Frankson as Brandon. *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy. *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven. *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy, Digit. *Vashty Mompoint as Layla. *Sean Schemmel as Valtor. *Caren Manuel as Darcy. *Suzy Myers as Stormy. *Marc Thompson as Professor Avalon. *Cassandra Morris as Chimera. Nickelodeon Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom. *Amy Gross as Stella. *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora. *Morgan Decker as Tecna. *Romi Dames as Musa. *Keke Palmer as Aisha. *Larisa Oleynik as Icy. *Jennifer Cody as Darcy. *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy. *Joshua Keaton as Valtor. *Rachael MacFarlane as Chimera. *Matt Shively as Sky. *Adam Gregory as Brandon. *Sam Riegel as Riven. *Charlie Schattler as Timmy. *David Faustino as Helia. *Dee Bradley Baker as Kiko. *Hynden Walch as Lockette/Amore. *Lara J. Miller as Tune/Chatta. *Georgina Cordova as Digit/Piff. *Unknown as Glim. *Unknown as Zing. *Hynden Walch as Mermaid Summoner from Andros Quotes Coming soon... Video 'RAI English' 'Nickelodeon' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume